melorism
by lluv3r
Summary: Thomas and Teresa have been secretly practicing for the annual hunger games. Since this year there are two victors, they are confident to walk out of there together but a sudden rule change messes with their plan completely. After meeting Newt, Thomas isn't so sure about who he wants to live and die anymore. And then, after Newt meets someone from his past, he isn't either.


div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"uThomas' P.O.V./u/p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"I hold the knife against her throat and snicker:"I got you now, loser."/p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Hearing disappointment in her sigh, Teresa rolls her /"Fine, you win."/p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"A wave of satisfaction overcomes /"Let's start packing, the Reaping starts soon", I say. "And don't you always take 2 hours to get ready? I mean, I still don't get-"/p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Suddenly a sharp knife grazes my ear and I start bleeding a little bit./p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Uhm.. ? You know it's not fair when my back is turned to you, I'm packing things and literally stand in front of a knife throwing target?", shaking my head, I glare at her. "You made me bleed, on the day I have to stand in front of a stage, come on!"/p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Then she walks up to me and /"Hey. If you don't volunteer, I'm going to win and kill you when I come back." br /An ironically warm smile follows, wow, she can be scary sometimes./p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Don't worry", I put my hand on her shoulder. "This year, there are two victors. This is our chance, no one can beat us! Though I don't know what makes this year so special to have this exception. It's not even a quarter quell."/p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"She just shrugs her shoulders. Careless as always, I see.. This is an important question actually. Does President Snow plan to screw us over?/p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Stop thinking about that. Focus on the important things, like.. what to wear later? Haha, I'm just joking, but still. It's not that big of a deal. If they change the rule at the end, I'm just gonna kill you, easy."/p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"I punch her arm and she begins laughing. Day's like these are the best. Luckily, District 3 isn't as poor and people here don't have to work all the time. Also, a bonus is that the other tributes probably think we're just smart, because our district is all about technology but I'll just use that to my advantage and show them my skill in combat./p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Me and Teresa learned to use knives, me in close combat and she in throwing. Usually, only district 1, 2 and 4 train for the hunger games so we don't have to worry about someone else volunteering. We'll shock our enemies as much as whole Panem. Still, something's fishy about this two victors thing. I have never trusted Snow and I don't plan to. I just want the fame and wealth to share with my best friend./p  
/div  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"• • •/p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""So.. how do I look?", Teresa asks me after stepping out of the room. She spins around a couple of times and her dark blue dress flows in the wind./p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""We.. should close the windows", I smile, walking towards them. br /She frowns, is she mad because I avoided the question?/p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""You look great."br /While blinking a few times, a smile forms on her face./p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Did you, Thomas, actually make me a compliment? Unbelievable."/p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"A tiny tree outside the window catches my eye. It's so windy, it nearly fell /Thank God, I closed the windows./p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Teresa snaps her fingers in front of my eyes a couple of times and shouts:"Thomas, are you there? I'm talking to you!"/p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Shaking my head I wake up /"You were saying.. ?", I whisper with a goofey grin./p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"She takes my hand and we leave the house. Maybe the last time, I'll ever live here again. Teresa's family raised me because my parents died. I will never forget the day she took my hand like right now and pulled me inside her house. br /'Can we keep him? Please, I want a little brother!' is what she said. It feels like yesterday. Her father died a few years after and her mother was stressed, raising two annoying kids on her own. We will win this and give her the life she deserves./p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Ow, ow.. you don't have to squeeze my hand so hard!", I scream. If I had to fight against her in this arena, I'd be scared to /Oh, wait.. She's.. nervous? No way, she's actually /For the rest of the walk, I let her pull me as hard as she wanted./p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Ow..." br /I hate these pricky things, they use to stab you in the finger. Yeah, yeah, take my fingerprint..br /Unfortunately, I can't stand next to Teresa, boys and girls are /Next to me are a few guys, standing like soldiers. Don't their backs hurt from standing this straight? After trying a few minutes to imitate their posture, I get interrupted my our spokesperson./p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Good afternoon and welcome to the Reaping of the 3rd district! I'm pleased to see so many of you excited to represent our beautiful district. This year, as many of you have heard, are two victors. President Snow has set this rule for this year only. Good luck."/p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Searching for Teresa in the crowd, my eyes wander all over the place. Finally!br /She makes a 'blah-blah-blah' gesture with her hand and rolls her eyes. She quietly laughs./p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Now, let us start! As always, ladies first", the spokesperson says while walking over to the round glass ball. He takes out a small paper, closed with a tiny strap of black tape./p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Teresa Agnes."br /Every head around Teresa turns her way, I can see her smiling. She loves the spotlight. We look at each other and I slightly /Slowly, she walks on the stage. The blue dress looks really good on her. Let's hope no one volunteers./p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Now, to the boys.."br /How funny would it be if he draws me?br /"Quinlan Renwick."br /Oh, he looks terrified. I better do something./p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Hey, I volunteer!", I raise my /Quinlan looks at me confused, I can see a shimmer of sparkles in his eyes. Did he fall in love with me or something? Then he claps his two hands together and bows./p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"Confident, I walk onto the stage and stick my tongue out to Teresa. We shake hands like we don't know each /"May the odds be ever in your favor."/p  
/div  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"• • •/p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""You have three minutes."br /Teresa's mother storms in and hugs me /She.. doesn't let /Warm tears drop on my shoulder.. ah.. what have I done?/p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Thomas.. why did you volunteer?", she sobbed. I could barely understand /Should I tell her the truth? That we planned this?/p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"".. I couldn't leave Teresa alone. She was.. drawn and since there are two victors.. I just couldn't stand there and watch", I bite my tongue and look to the side. "The probability of surving is higher, no one beats our teamwork."/p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"She takes a step back and puts the palm of her hands on both of my /"Please.. Take care of her.. and yourself too.. You're my son, Thomas.."/p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""We're gonna win this."br /She strokes my cheek and wipes my tears away. Then, I put my hand over hers and smile:"I promise."/p  
/div  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr"strong• • •/strong/p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"We enter the train, it's filled with little sweets and elegant /Teresa seems to enjoy herself with the food but I just stare out of the window, watching the trees go by. br /This isn't the right choice, is it?br /I was so naïve to think this would be easy./p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Everything okay?", she asks /I blow air out of my nose and close me eyes./p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""No. This is such a stupid idea, Teresa. There's no way, our plan is going to work."/p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"With my fingertips, I hold my nose /"Don't be like that", she holds a piece of candy in front of my eyes. "We're doing this for ma, remember?"/p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"I hold out my palm to her and continue to look out the glass /"What is happening to you? You're becoming boring."/p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"A /"Do not test me."br /A glare /"Don't get on my nerves", she shrugs./p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Hey, kids. I'm your mentor for the hunger games. Name's Alby."/p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"A dark skinned man steps into the train compartment. I study him, he looks intimidating, is bald, and-/p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""Stop dreaming, do you want to survive out there or not?", he slams his hands on the /Teresa glares at him, I can see amger piling up inside her./p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr""We don't need your help, old man", she sounds angry-near furious./p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"His head turns my /"Do emyou/em?"br /Pushing my hair back, I mutter:"Can't hurt to take some advice."br /Oh.. She kicks me under the table, /"At least someone that knows how to think properly."/p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"But.. do I really? I can't focus. He keeps talking but I don't understand a /Today, just a few hours ago, I thought sitting here is what I desire but now?/p  
/div  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"No use crying over spilt milk, I have to make the best of it /I'll win this. For me, for Teresa and for her mother./p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p 


End file.
